Talk:ECHO/Crusher/@comment-98.95.14.126-20170603024805
Hello! Mind if I theorize/interpret here? Now, I've listened to the lyrics many times over and wondered what could be the meaning behind this. Hell, I'm listening to the song as I type and you read! Then I find there's no meaning. What a SNORE. So, I decide to interperet the lyrics for myself. Thinking over the lyrics, the chorus is what really got me thinking this: "Is this song about anxiety?" Well, think of it. Primadonna sings these words: "I can't get a grip, but I can't let go." All living beings with anxiety usually don't understand why all these unwanted thoughts are there until they realize they're having an anxiety attack. They can't let go though. It's there through the entire ride they call their life.Though treatments can nullify, it never goes away. Now, remember what I said about anxiey attacks in the last section of this article? Great. If not, it's just a paragraph above--really brief, I promise. Anyways, lets pair that with these lyrics: "My enemy's invisible; I dunno how to fight." People suffering from anxiety go to counseling sessions to help with their disorder, since they don't know how to fight by themselves. "My enemy's invisible" would reminise on the idea that anxiety is a mental disorder, something inside of you that you can't see physically when it applies to yourself. Woah, shocking! I'm sure we all know this by now. "Please can I be, please can I be, colorful and free?" Oh my gosh! Another obvious give-away in the lyrics! I'm being sarcastic, but you get my point. The italicized lyrics "colorful and free" is referring to the fact that those with anxiety can't really feel many emotions due to stress and panic taking over most of their other emotions. Fear takes over. It traps you. Finally, this one is a real kicker. Let me elaborate on my question from before. "What if Primadonna is suffering from anxiety...then killed herself?" One line gives it all away. "I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. I'm gonna run away now and never look back." Never look back. Never. Look. Back. ''' There it is, the real kicker. She says she's gonna burn her house down, which as stated by an anon earlier in this feed on August 13th, 2016, could mean she's going to get rid of her old memories that could've started all of her troubles. No matter what it takes. Now, take a look at these statistics. Holy shit are they scary. "More than 90% of those who die by suicide have a diagnosable illness such as clinical depression, and often in combination with anxiety..." Yeah, that's right. This vocaloid fan did her research, but holy SHIT. More than 90% have diagnosable ANXIETY. Wow, people with anxiety sure seem desperate. I don't blame them though. With all the trauma they deal with, who wouldn't drive themself to the edge and never look back. Wait...never look back. I rest my case. Though, I am not stopping you from believing what you believe. This song is an open story, as stated by Gumi/Crusher-P themself. I just wanted to bring out my own output. Fellow Theorist, '''Dora